Transformers RID 2015: The Cybertron Olympics
'''Transformers RID 2015: The Cybertron Olympics '''is a new movie based off of Friendship Games. Summary The human versions of Bee's teammates prepare for the Friendship Games but also find themselves tangling with the human world's version of Bumblebee, who is investigating the strange activity coming from CHS. Plot A new arrival (TFRID2015TCO) Steeljaw races to Canterlot High School, having been summoned by Human Sideswipe via emergency text message. However, the only "emergency" is that Human Sideswipe has a broken guitar string, much to his friends' frustration. Ryan sighs in frustration. Human Sideswipe prepares to give a performance for the CMC, and the others join him inside the school. Steeljaw stays behind to write to Lieutenant Bumblebee on Cybertron. As Steeljaw writes, a bus stops in front of the school, and a teenage boy in a hoodie steps off. He uses a scientific device and approaches the statue, appearing to be strangely interested in the portal to Cybertron. Steeljaw notices the boy and calls out to him. Sci-Twi comes out to see what the noise is about. The boy suddenly runs off, and Steeljaw and Sci-Twi give chase. Before Steeljaw and Sci-Twi can catch up to the boy, he escapes on another bus. Having safely gotten away, the boy pulls off his hood, revealing his identity as Lieutenant Bumblebee's human counterpart. Upon returning to his own school, Bumblebee enters a private research room and assembles a device resembling an amulet. The CHS pep rally (TFRID2015TCO) Some time later, Sci-Twi, Steeljaw and their friends gather together in the school library. Sci-Twi wonders about the mysterious boy's interest in the statue, noting that he appears to be from the human world and not Cybertron. Human Sideswipe believes the boy is a Nemesis Academy student trying to deface the statue due to the upcoming Friendship Games, which the Nemesis Decepticons always win. Despite the Games representing schools coming together in sportsmanship, Canterlot High and Nemsis are fierce rivals, and Human Sideswipe has a plan to bring victory to their school. Ryan then says "But I thought Crystal Prep is Canterlot High's only rival.". Sci-Twi says "Or so we thought. Crystal Prep wasn't the only school rivaling Canterlot High School. There were some other schools that rival CHS, Ryan. Nemesis Academy is one of them.". Later, at a pep rally in the gymnasium, Human Sideswipe with the help of the school marching band rallies and motivates the unenthusiastic students with a spirited song. At the song's climax, Human Sideswipe sprouts Cybertronian Armor. After the pep rally ends, Human Grimlock wonders how Human Sideswipe was able to "go robot" without his guitar. Vice Principle Luna approaches and asks that they keep their magic in check during the Friendship Games to avoid accusations of cheating. Ryan agrees and his siren friends can do the same. She also tasks Steeljaw and Sci-Twi with solving the mystery of their friends' random magical transformations. Later, in the CHS library, Steeljaw and Sci-Twi hit a block in their research and try reaching out to Lieutenant Bumblebee on Cybertron again, telling him about their assignment to keep magic out of the games. Ryan tells Sci-Twi that he's also tasked on solving the mystery. Bumblebee's research Back at Nemesis Academy, Bumblebee goes to his research room and finds his bird, Laserbeak. He explains to him that that the device he built can measure and contain the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High, hoping that this research will get accepted into the Everton Independent Study Program. Just then, Nemesis Academy dean Starscream enters and informs Bumblebee that Principle Megatron demands his presence. Aware of Bumblebee's interest in Everton, Starscream also encourages him to give friendship a try. ﻿On his way to Megatron's office, Bumblebee begins to contemplate his place at the school. In Megatron's office, Bumblebee is surprised to see his brother Wasp with Megatron and Starscream. Having learned of Canterlot High's recent rise in test score averages and athletics, Megatron requests that Bumblebee join the Decepticons and compete in the Friendship Games to maintain Nemsis's reputation. Bumblebee is very reluctant about this until Megatron threatens to deny his application to Everton. In the end, Bumblebee decides to compete after all, since he planned to collect more data at the school anyway. He wears his amulet around his neck and hides Laserbeak in his backpack. Upon reaching the bus, Bumblebee meets his teammates: the bipolar Knock Out, the ultra-competitive SkyQuake, the extremely blunt Thunderhoof, the rocker guy Overload, and straight guy Springload. He immediately has difficulty getting along with them and makes a fool of himself. Canterlot meets Nemesis Academy After the Autorocks finish band practice, Human Sideswipe expresses hope that the Games will have a music competition, but Sci-Twi reminds him they are supposed to keep magic out of the competition. In the meantime, Human Drift shows his friends various outfits he made for the boys and girls to wear for the Games. Ryan puts on his "Welcome to the Show" outfit. At the Canterlot High School entrance, Principle Celestia and Vice Principal Luna welcome Megatron and Starscream respectively to the school. Using his amulet to track energy, Bumblebee enters the school and is surprised when several CHS students greet him by name. He bumps into Ryan's girlfriend Meg Griffin, who wonders about Bumblebee's glasses. Whilst Ryan's pendant starts to glow and says "I sense magic from someone.". With Bumblebee, his device starts beeping and he leaves Meg. As Ryan walks off to find someone with a magic device, he encounters Bumblebee and Meg. Ryan hugs Bumblebee saying "I'm so excited to see you again!". But Bumblebee is confused and asks "How do you know me?". Ryan informs Bumblebee that they are friends. But Ryan notice the amulet he's wearing and a pet bird. Bumblebee introduces Ryan to his pet and Ryan pets it. But as Ryan plays with Lazerbeak, he notice a strange change of magic in himself and he pony's up. Ryan then says "Wow!" and goes to find the others. But before Bumblebee's amulet starts to drain Ryan's magic, Ryan teleports out of the school. Bumblebee then says "Wow! That was weird.". On the school roof, Ryan says in his mind "I don't want my magic getting drained. I want to keep it under control.". At that moment he got his magic under control. But Ryan can't teleport back to the school. Sci-Twi found Ryan and asks him what is the matter. Ryan tells her about Bumblebee and his amulet and says that he doesn't want his magic getting drained. Sci-Twi says "Bumblebee is one of Nemesis Academy's students." Ryan gasps and sees a vision of Bumblebee transforming into a Nemesis OpThomas Prime version of Bumblebee and Nemesis OpThomas Prime fighting Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle. Dark Ryan tells Bumblebee that he can't drain his magic. But the vision ends when Sci-Twi hits Ryan on the head. Ryan thanks Sci-Twi and tells her "You don't know but I saw Bumblebee but he's not Bumblebee and your boyfriend is Nemesis OpThomas Prime." Sci-Twi and Ryan goes to the music room only to see Human Drift have his magic drained by Bumblebee. Ryan gasps and Bumblebee runs off to find Megatron in the corridoor when Ryan grabs Bumblebee by the back of his jacket. Trivia * *will be good guest stars in this film. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *A new arrival (TFRID2015TCO) *The CHS pep rally (TFRID2015TCO) *Bumblebee's research *Canterlot meets Nemesis Academy * *Let the Games begin (TFRID2015TCO) *The effects of magic (TFRID2015TCO) * *Final event of the Games (TFRID2015TCO) *Epilogue (TFRID2015TCO) Songs *Friendship Games *CHS pep Rally song * *Battle of the Bands *What More is Out There *Everything is Awesome *ACADECA * * *Unleash The Magic * * *Right There in Front of Me Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan